Ishida Family
by Louis XXI
Summary: Kehidupan Uryuu dan Orihime beserta anaknya, Hanako. Pergi piknik dan ke sekolah baru, teman-teman yang main ke rumah.. dan.. kehidupan keluarga yang harmonis.. Tapi.. Slight IchiRuki dan HitsuHina. Chappi VI.
1. Pembagian Rapor

**Ishida Family**

Keluarga Ishida adalah keluarga ternama. Tak ada yang tak mengetahui Ishida Ryuuken. Pengusaha termasyur di Jepang. Pagi itu sangat cerah, pintu rumah Ishida yang mewah itu terbuka, memperlihatkan Uryuu Ishida dalam setelan jas.

"Pasti rapotku bagus Ayah!" teriak seorang bocah kecil. Rambutnya berwarna biru seperti Uryuu tetapi panjang dan lurus seperti Orihime. Inilah anak dari Uryuu dan Orihime.

"Pasti Hanako. Hanako kan pintar," ucap Orihime ceria. Orihime adalah ibu yang lembut dan sabar. Orihime tidak pernah memarahi Hanako.

"Iya sih! Tapi ada si Ichiro nyebelin itu Bu!" balas Hanako dengan mendengus kesal. Orihime tersenyum lembut.

"Ayah yakin Hanako pasti bisa jadi yang terbaik," ujar Uryuu sambil merapihkan dasinya. Mereka sudah mau memasuki mobil.

"Hum. Ayah benar Hanako. Yakin dong pada diri sendiri. Oke?" Orihime tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

"Yup! Yah! Bu!" Uryuu dan Orihime hanya bisa tertawa melihat anak mereka yang tersenyum ceria. Dan mobil hitam mereka melaju menuju ke sekolah TK Karakura.

***

Sekolah TK Hanako sudah ramai. Terdapat bazaar juga. Hari ini adalah hari pengambilan rapor. Uryuu dan Orihime tenang-tenang saja karena Hanako adalah anak yang pintar.

Orihime dan Uryuu berjalan berdampingan dengan Hanako yang berjingkat-jingkat di depan mereka. Hanako kegirangan. Sesampainya di kelas, Uryuu dan Orihime duduk di samping keluarga Kurosaki.

"Ohayo, Rukia-san," sapa Uryuu.

"Ohayo, Orihime, Uryuu," balas Rukia. Rukia dan Ichigo telah menikah dan diberkahi 1 anak laki-laki bernama Ichiro Kurosaki.

"Rukia-san. Apa kabar?" tanya Orihime ceria. Orhime melihat Hanako yang sudah pergi bersama temannya.

Rukia tersenyum kecil. "Baik. Bagaimana kabarmu, Orihime?" tanya Rukia kembali.

"Baik juga. Oh ya, dimana Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Orihime celangak-celinguk mencari laki-laki berambut oranye.

"Oh. Ichigo, yah biasa main-main sama Ichiro. Tadi baru aja pergi," jawab Rukia. Uryuu bangun dari tempat duduknya dan keluar menghisap rokok.

"Rapot Ichiro gimana Rukia-san?" tanya Orihime lagi.

"Baik. Cuma katanya Ichiro suka berulah. Berapa kali dia nangisin Hanako. Maaf ya Orihime. Hahaha," jawab Rukia lagi.

"Ah.. tak apa-apa kok Rukia-san. Namanya juga anak laki-laki. Ichiro mirip Ichigo ya?" ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum-senyum. Ichiro Kurosaki sangat mirip dengan Ichigo. Rambut mereka sama. Tetapi, warna mata Ichiro sama dengan warna mata Rukia.

Lalu tiba-tiba..

"Hanako Ishida." panggil wali kelas Hanako. Soi Fong.

To Be Contiuned..

Penasaran dengan hasil rapor Hanako Ishida?? Review dan baca chapter selanjutnya!

Arigatou all..


	2. Masalah Michan

**Ishida Family**

"Hanako Ishida." panggil wali kelas Hanako. Soi Fong.

Terdengar panggilan wali kelas Hanako, Soi Fong. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya nama Hanako dipanggil juga. Ishida Orihime segera menuju ke meja dimana Soi Fong berada. Apakah rapor Hanako memuaskan?

"Ibu Soi Fong, bagaimana perkembangan Hanako di sekolah?" tanya Orihime dengan sangat ramah.

"Oh, Hanako sebenarnya murid yang pandai.. Tapi, Hanako suka terlibat dalam banyak masalah.." jawab Soi Fong dengan nada yang serius sekali. Orihime terbelalak mendengar perkataan Soi Fong.

"Ah yang benar bu?" tanya Ibu dari Hanako Ishida itu dengan nada yang sedikit terkejut.

Soi Fong sang wali kelas mengangguk lalu menjawab, "Iya. Sudah beberapa kali Hanako dipanggil ke ruang BK karena melabrak salah satu dari temannya,"

"Me- melabrak?"

"Betul bu Ishida. Hanako sudah melabrak temannya sebanyak 5 kali, dan yang paling ia sering labrak adalah Michan," jawab Soi Fong.

"Michan?" ulang Orihime sedikit ragu.

"Iya. Michan adalah putri satu-satunya dari Gin-san dan Rangiku-san. Pemilik sekolah TK ini," jawab sang wali kelas berambut biru tua itu.

"Putri pemilik sekolah???" Orihime benar-benar kaget.

"Benar bu, oleh sebab itu di rapor nilai kelakuan Hanako akan dikurangi. Maaf Bu, rangking Hanako pun menjadi turun akibat perilakunya yang kurang baik. Ia rangking ke-5 terakhir di kelas ini," kata Soi Fong.

Orihime tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia tak percaya Hanako yang terlihat lucu dan lembut dari luar sering melabrak anak orang bernama Michan terlebih lagi anak pemilik sekolah.. Bagaimana ini?

"Bu Soi Fong, kalau boleh tanya.. kira-kira apa alasan Hanako melabrak Michan? Setahu saya, Hanako itu anak yang baik.." Orihime memberanikan diri mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Ah itu.. saya juga kurang mengerti bu. Pesan saya, Hanako lebih diperhatikan dan diperbaiki sikapnya. Sekian bu.." Soi Fong mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan ibunya Hanako.

***

Saat keluar ruangan, Orihime bertemu dengan Uryuu yang sedang menggendong Hanako yang berusia 4 tahun.. Orihime tak bisa memarahi Hanako. Itu hanya mustahil, seorang ibu yang lembut seperti Orihime menghukum Hanako. Hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

"IBUU!! Raporku bagus kan??" tanya Hanako ceria. Terdapat sedikit celemotan es krim coklat di sekitar mulut Hanako.

"Ah— ah iya Hanako.. rapormu bagus.." jawab Orihime, berbohong sambil tersenyum ramah tetapi palsu.

"Wah, anak ayah memang hebat.." puji Uryuu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun. Hanako tersenyum ceria.

"Tentu saja ayah!!" ujar si kecil Hanako.

Kebahagiaan keluarga Ishida itu tiba-tiba saja memudar ketika seorang anak kecil berambut silver pendek sebahu, berponi rata, dengan mata sipit memakai kaca mata datang ke arah keluarga bahagia itu.

"Mom! Dad! Ini dia yang namanya Hanako!!" ujar si bocah sipit yang sedang menyeringai saat ini. Bocah itu adalah Michan.

To Be Contiuned..

Penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Michan dan orang tuanya kepada keluarga Ishida? Review dan baca chapter selanjutnya!

Arigatou all..

Dan makasih banget yang udah review chapter kemarin XD


	3. Liburan ke Rumah Om Kenpachi?

**Ishida Family**

"Mom! Dad! Ini dia yang namanya Hanako!!" ujar si bocah sipit yang sedang menyeringai saat ini. Bocah itu adalah Michan.

Hanako langsung diam dan menarik Uryuu dan Orihime pergi.

"Ada apa sih Hanako?" tanya Orihime, terus mengikuti tarikkan Hanako.

"Sudahlah Bu! Aku mau jajan!" ucap Hanako lirih.

'Huh.. ngapain sih Michan nunjuk-nujuk aku segala!' dumel Hanako. Sementara Orihime dan Uryuu tidak mengerti apa-apa. Mereka terus menuju bazaar. Tiba-tiba Hanako berteriak.

"Bu! Yah! Lihat tuh ada Ichiro!" seru Hanako. Hanako memang sangat suka pada anak berambut oranye yang lucu itu. Walaupun masih kecil, Ichiro sangat keren seperti ayahnya Ichigo. Ichiro sedang membawa bola barunya. Ia berjalan bersama Ichigo.

"Ah.. Kurosaki-san.." sapa Uryuu. Uryuu menepuk pundak Ichigo. Ichigo adalah seorang dokter di Karakura Hospital.

"Ah.. Yo! Oihime-san, Ishida-san," Ichigo mebalas sapaan Orihime dan Ishida. Orihime tersenyum dan melihat Ichiro yang meledek Hanako.

"Bagaimana rapor Ichiro?" tanya Orihime sambil mengacak rambut oranye Ichiro.

"Bagus juga," jawab Ichigo. Tangan Ichigo berada di belakang kepalanya.

"Ichiro.. liburan mau kemana?" tanya Orihime. Hanako menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Aku mau nginep di rumah Om Kenpachi, Tante!" jawab Ichiro dengan semangat.

"Hanako mau ikut?" tanya Ichigo pada Hanako. Wajah Hanko memerah. 'Masak aku ikut ke rumah Om-nya Ichirooo?'

***

Sedangkan Michan merasa kesal pada Hanako yang kabur begitu saja.

"Mana yang namanya Hanako, Michan?" tanya Rangiku.

"Tadi ada Mom.. Dad.." ujar Michan merengek. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Gin.

"Nama lengkapnya siapa? Nanti mom adukan ke Ms. Soi Fong," ucap Rangiku sambil mengusap air mata Michan.

"Namanya.. Hanako Ishida." jawab Hanako. Mata Rangiku melebar. "Gin..?"

"Ternyata Uryuu Ishida," ucap Gin sambil tersenyum. Tangis Michan mereda saat ia melihat teman-temannya. Tousen dan istrinya Isane berjalan bersama anak perempuan mereka, Nami-chan.

"Nami-chaaaan!!" teriak Michan ceria sambil melambaikan tangan. Lalu Nami yang berkulit hitam seperti Tousen berlari ke arah Michan. Nami berkulit seperti Tousen dengan rambut seperti Isane.

Tak selang beberapa menit, Aizen dan istrinya Unohana muncul dengan anak mereka, Satsuki. Satsuki berambut coklat seperti Aizen dan dikepang seperti Unohana.

"Michan! Nami!! Sini!" teriak Satsuki. Gin dan Ranguiku tersenyum melihat anak mereka dan segera memasuki kelas. Disusul oleh keluarga Tousen dan Aizen.

"Tadi si Hanako kabur!" ucap Michan memulai.

"Tenang aja.." balas Satsuki nge-boss.

"Kenapa tenang aja! Kita gak bisa tinggal diam!" ujar Nami.

"Orangtuaku mau.. datengin Hanako ke ruamhnya!" jawab Satsuki.

"APAAAAA??!!" Michan dan Nami tidak percaya.

To Be Contiuned..

Penasaran dengan nasib Hanako? Dan.. liburan Hanako? Review dan baca chapter selanjutnya!

Arigatou all..

Dan makasih banget yang udah review chapter kemarin XD


	4. Kejadian di Mall

**Ishida Family**

"Orangtuaku mau.. datengin Hanako ke rumahnya!" jawab Satsuki.

"APAAAAA??!!" Michan dan Nami tidak percaya.

Sementara itu di sisi lain sekolah..

"Wah ide bagus! Kebetulan sekali lho.. Hanako belum ada rencana liburan. Pasti asyik mengunjungi Om Kenpachi.." ujar Orihime dengan bahagia.

"Kalau begitu Kurosaki, kapan kita akan berangkat?" tanya Uryuu Ishida dengan nada seperti biasanya.

"Oh bagus. Berarti yang akan ikut adalah kau dan keluargamu, Byakuya, dan.. hmm.. Renji.. lalu Rukia bilang, mungkin kita akan berangkat esok pagi," ujar Ichigo. Ichiro yang ada di sebelah Ichigo sedang makan permen.

Sementara itu Hanako terus merasa malu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia ikut liburan dengan Ichiro. Ditambah lagi dengan Reichi(Anak Renji dan Tatsuki) lalu akan bertemu dengan Om Byakuya yang seperti robot, ditambah lagi Om Kenpachi yang seperti pisikopat. Liburan yang kacau.

'Bagaimana ini?? Ah kacau sekalii,' pikir Hanako dalam hati.

***

Keluarga Ishida segera pulang ke rumahnya lalu menyiapkan segala alat-alat yang akan dibawa untuk liburan besok. Karena ada beberapa barang yang kurang, Orihime menyuruh Hanako untuk pergi ke mall.

"Hanako.. kamu beli gelas dan prlengkapan lain ya ke mall.." ujar Orihime ramah. Ia menyodorkan uang ke pada Hanako.

"Ah ibu.. sama siapa aku pergi ke mall-nya?" tanya Hanako ceria walau terdengar sedikit mengeluh.

"Hanako pergi sama mbak Nemu aja ya?" jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum ramah. Hanako mengangguk.

"Nemu-san, tolong antar Hanako ke mall ya? Jaga Hanako ya.. jangan ditinggal dan jangan sampai berpencar ya Nemu," Orihime memerintah Nemu dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, nyonya.." balas Nemu patuh.

Di Mall..

"Mbak! Lihat ini! Bagus sekali gelasnya??" tanya Hanako yang memperlihatkan gelas bergambar chappy pada mbaknya itu.

"Ah iya. Hanako mau?" tanya Nemu lembut. Hanako mengangguk.

"Oh oke. Hanako pegang dulu ya, mbak panggil pramuniaganya dulu," ujar Nemu. Hanako mengangguk. Nemu pun pergi meninggalkan Hanako.

Si kecil Hanako terus memutar-mutar gelas yang ia pegang untuk melihat gamar chappy di sekeliling dinding gelas itu. Tiba-tiba...

PRAAAAANG!! Hanako memecahkan gelas itu dengan tidak sengaja.

'Ah.. tidak..' jerit Hanako dalam hati. Semua orang pun langsung memperhatikan Hanako. Seseorang pengunjung berambut ikal panjang yang cantik tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Hanako.

"Eh, kamu gak apa-apa nak?" tanya wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Rangiku yang sedang berbelanja. Hanako menoleh ke arah wajah wanita itu.

Tiba-tiba..

"My, my, jadi ini yang namanya Hanako-chan?" seorang laki-laki dengan wajah seperti rubah muncul sambil tersenyum. Di sebelahnya terdapat bocah perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya bernama Michan.

"Ya dad.. Ini dia Hanako," ujar Michan. Di belakang Michan muncullah laki-laki lain yang tentu saja Aizen beserta anaknya, Satsuki.

'Sukurin kamu Hanako..' ujar Satsuki dalam hati dengan tampang penuh kemenangan.

To Be Contiuned..

Penasaran dengan nasib Hanako? Dan.. liburan Hanako? Review dan baca chapter selanjutnya!

Ichiro dan Reichi : laki-laki

Michan, Hanako, Satsuki, Nami : Perempuan.


	5. Adik Bayi?

**Ishida Family**

"Ya dad.. Ini dia Hanako," ujar Michan. Di belakang Michan muncullah laki-laki lain yang tentu saja Aizen beserta anaknya, Satsuki.

'Sukurin kamu Hanako..' ujar Satsuki dalam hati dengan tampang penuh kemenangan. Hanako langsung berkeringat. Akhirnya, ia harus berhadapan dengan Michan dan Satsuki. Nami memang tidak ada di sini. 'Bagaimana ini?' ucap Hanako dalam hati.

"Hanako baik-baik aja?" ucap Rangiku dengan nada yang baik. Hanako sedikit lega, setidaknya ibunya Michan tidak galak. Tetapi ayahnya..

"Ba—baik kok Tante.." jawab Hanako sedikit tersendat-sendat. Ia melihat ke arah Michan dan Satsuki. Michan membisikkan sesuatu pada Gin dan Satsuki membisikkan sesuatu pada Aizen. Aizen dan Unohana (ibunya Satsuki) berjalan menuju Hanako yang terus berkeringat gugup.

"Ayah dan Ibu kamu di mana Hanako?" tanya Unohana dengan nada yang lembut.

"Di.. di rumah.. Tante.." jawab Hanako terbata-bata. Hanako dapat melihat Michan dan Satsuki tertawa-tawa di belakang. Mereka pasti memiliki rencana. Hanako menyesal telah melabrak Michan. Hanako sangat menyesal..

"Nomor telefon rumah orang tua kamu berapa?" kini Aizen yang berbicara. Hanako kembali gugup.

"0813..10789456.. itu nomor Ibu.." ucap Hanako tersendat-sendat. Rangiku dan Unohana tersenyum . Aizen menyimpan nomor itu di HP-nya dan semuanya langsung pergi meninggalkan Hanako. Hanako bernafas lega. Tetapi.. mereka akan mengadukan pada ayah dan ibunya.. ini gawat..

"Hanako-saaan," akhirnya Nemu muncul dan terkaget melihat benda yang sudah Hanako pecahkan. Hanako tak bisa menahan malu karena pramuniaganya sudah tiba.

"Aku yang mecahin Mbak!" Hanako sedikit membentak dan berlari keluar dari toko.

***

Setelah sampai di rumah, Nemu menceritakan semuanya pada Orihime dan Uryuu. Orihime dan Uryuu tidak memarahi Hanako yang memecahkan barang di mall. Mereka tak pernah marah pada Hanako. Karena Hanako anak kesayangan mereka. Untungnya juga, keluarga Aizen dan Ichimaru belum menelfon. Hanako memang beruntung.

Esok paginya, Hanako sudah bersiap-siap diantar oleh Orihime dan Uryuu ke rumah Om Kenpachi.

Sesampainya di sana..

Rumah Om Kenpachi berada di sebuah komplek besar yang asri. Hanako pernah ke sana saat kecil. Mereka melihat mobil Ichigo dan Renji. Langsung saja mereka menuju pintu masuk dan mengetuk pintu.

Tok! Tok! Kreek..

"Ah.. Isihida-san.. Orihime-san.. silahkan masuk.." Ikaku membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Ikaku adalah pekerja di rumah Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Ohayo Ikaku-san," sapa Orihime sambil tersenyum manis. Ikaku membalas sapaan Orihime. Dan keluarga Ishida berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Di ruang tamu sudah ada keluarga Kurosaki dan Abarai.

"Loh? Kenpachi-san di mana?" tanya Orihime yang duduk di sebelah Tatsuki dan Rukia. Hanako sudah bermain dengan Ichiro dan Reiichi, sementara Uryuu mengobrol bersama Renji dan Ichigo di luar.

"Kenpachi sedang keluar sebentar. Oh ya, katanya Nanao akan melahirkan sebantar lagi, sudah dengar kabar belum?" ucap Rukia.

"Oh iya. Tadi Shunsui, suaminya Nanao nelfon Renji, katanya sih begitu," ucap Tatsuki sambil meneguk tehnya.

Tiba-tiba HP Orihime berdering. Telefon dari Ukitake. "Ukitake?" Orihime sedikit bingung lalu mengangkat telefonnya. "Hallo? Iya ini Orihime," Orihime mengangkat telefon.

"Oh.. Syukurlah.. iya, iya, kamar 302? Baik.. baik. Terimakasih Ukitake-san," Orihime menutup HP-nya.

"Nanao melahirkan. Anakya laki-laki seperti Shunsui." ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum.

To Be Contiuned..

Penasaran dengan anak Nanao dan Shunsui? Bagaiman kisah Hanako dengan Gin dan Aizen? Bagaimana kisah Hanako di rumah Om Kenpachi? Review dan baca chapter selanjutnya!

Makasi buat yang udah review chapter kemarin.. HitsuHina, chapter depan. Arigatou all.


	6. Ke Taman Desa

**Ishida Family**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama setengah jam, Hanako dan keluarga akhirnya tiba di rumah sakit dimana Shunsui dan Nanao berada. Setelah tiba di rumah sakit, para Ishida, Kurosaki, dan Kuchiki itu segera menuju ke kamar dimana Nanao dirawat. kamar nomor 302.

Byakuya mengetuk pintu kamar dengan sopan. Lalu Shunsui membukakakan pintu dan mempersilahkan tamu-tamu itu masuk.

"Byakuya.. ada apa ke sini?" tanya Shunsui penuh irama gembira. Byakuya memberi pandangan jengkel lalu menjawab pertanyaan Shunsui dengan dingin.

"Kami mau melihat anakmu," jawab Byakuya dingin. Shunsui hanya tersenyum lalau mempersilahkan tamu-tamu itu masuk.

Di sana terdapat Nanao yang sedang menggendong bayinya yang baru lahir. Bayi itu kabarnya diberi nama Shunao Kyoraku. Shuno berasal dari Shunsui—Nanao. Rambut anak itu ikal dan tebal seperti Shunsui. Sedikit panjang untuk ukuran anak yang baru lahir. Tapi kulitnya putih seperti Nanao.

"Wah lucu sekali…," ujar Hanako sambil mengelus-ngelus pipi Shunao. Orihime tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

"Tante Nanao, aku boleh gendong Shu-kun gak?" tanya Hanako dengan suara yang imut-imut. Nanao tersenyum lalu menjawab.

"Nanti jatuh lagi.. jangan ya Hana," ujar Nanao dengan ramah. Nanao tak seperti biasanya ia, ia menjadi lebih ramah setelah melahirkan.

Semua orang di sana asyik bercanda tawa dan mengobrol. berkali-kali Hanako mencubiti pipi Shunao hingga bayi laki-laki itu menangis. Alhasil Hanako merasa malu. Ditambah lagi ada Ichiro dan Reichi di sana. Setelah berbincang-bincang, mereka pulang..

***

"Ichiro.. sesuai janji, kalau kita bertemu lagi.. ayo tanding satu lawan satu dengan Paman," ujar Kenpachi menyeringai ke arah Ichiro. Hanako yang melihat om-nya Ichiro langsung bersembunyi. Ia takut dengan Kenpachi.

"Ayo Paman! Aku sudah siap kok!" ujar Ichiro sambil tersenyum sombong. Senyum sombong yang biasa Ichigo pakai.

"Dasar Kenpachi," gumam Ichigo kecil ketika melihat Ichiro dan Kenpachi saling adu tantang.

Ichiro dan Kenpachi kemudian bermain di halaman belakang. Hanako memilih untuk bermain boneka di taman desa. Ia pergi ke sana dengan mbak Nemu.

"Hanako-san, mbak beli es krim dulu ya.," ujar Nemu. Hanako mengangguk lalu meneruskan bermain boneka di taman desa. Hanako sedang asyik bermain tiba-tiba ada bocah yang menjambak rambut lurus Hanako dari belakang.

"Adu.. duh," jerit Hanako pelan. Saat ia menengok ke belakang, ia melihat ada seorang bocah yang menjambak rambutnya.

"Adik manis, jangan jambak rambut kakak ya.." ujar Hanako dengan lembut. Bocah laki-laki berambut hitam berdiri-diri. pipinya tembam dan matanya berwarna hijau emerald.

"Memang kenapa kak?" tanya bocah itu. Hanako tersenyum pada adik kecil itu, tapi sebelum ia dapat menjawab pertanyaan bocah itu, ada seorang tante-tante cantik yang datang dan berdiri di belakang si bocah. Kedua tangan tante itu diletakkan di atas pundak si bocah laki-laki itu.

"Karena nanti, kakak ini kesakitan," uajr tante itu yang ternyata adalah Momo Hitsugaya. Hanako tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Nemu datang sambil berlari terengah-engah..

"HANAKO-SAN!! Ada yang nelfon ke HP nyonya Orihime, katanya dari tuan Aizen," ujar Nemu terengah-engah. HP-nya Orihime memang dititipkan ke Nemu untuk berjaga-jaga saat mereka pergi ke taman desa.

To Be Contiuned..

Penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Aizen bicarakan dengan Orihime di telefon? Bagaiman a kisah liburan Hanako yang terus dihantui Michan, Satsuki, dan Nami-chan beserta orang tua mereka?

Makasi buat yang udah review chapter kemarin.. HitsuHina nya belum keluar semua. Mungkin di chapi mendatang. Arigatou all.


End file.
